The Best One
by awesome april
Summary: Short Story. Lois and Clark, but wait...it was Lana's idea?
1. Not in a Million Years

**A/N:**This is my first fanfic so don't just give me a short little review I need details with whats wrong with it to make the story better! Hope you enjoy! (Sorry, I'm not good with grammar so you'll have to suffer through it)

**The Best One**

**Not in a Million Years**

"You and Lois?"

Clark was amazed. He couldn't believe anyone would think that, and a moment to quickly he retorted,"Lois? She's bossy. She's stuck up, she's rude. I can't stand her."  
"The best ones always start that way."

That's it Lana had lost her mind, so much for taking everything she said seriously. That phase had just gone out the window. He couldn't get it out of his head that the love of his life had suggested there was something going on between him and Lois.

Clark and Lois. Lois and Clark. The names just didn't mesh together which was a good metaphor for the way the people owning those names acted. Besides that, he had already made it clear to Lana that he couldn't stand her.

Lois had made it her personal goal in life to get on his nerves, and boy did she! She didn't even have the courtesy to call him by his name, which bugged him to no end. So even if by some miracle they did get together, it would be Lois and Smallville. Right like that would ever happen!

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get Lois out of his head, and Lana's "the best ones always start out that way" line wasn't helping too much. But the more he thought about it the more, in a weird way, it started to make sense. Lois and he did spend alot of time together, but they were like oil and water not salt and pepper. Their best conversations were bouncing insults and comebacks off each other as quick as their brains would let them. Which made Clark think of something else, he was ALOT smarter than Lois gave him credit for. That's just another point he had on his incredibly long mental list that discredited Lana's belief that Lois and he would end up together.

He needed a logical explanation as to why Lana said that, and he couldn't think of a better excuse than Paris. Honestly, anyone who spent more than a minute with Lois and Clark could tell there was nothing going on between them, well nothing more that annoying each other. Actually now that he thought of it, Lois was usually the one that started the insults toward him, but whatever, it's not like he cared. Right?

When he was sleeping on the couch, another reason he couldn't wait for Lois to be gone, he started thinking that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to date Lois. I mean sure they got on each others nerves, but they talked alot and insults were just their way of communicating.

Those thoughts were thown out of his head the next morning when, "Smallville, would you hurry up? You see, I have this dream that one morning I will wake and take a nice hot shower, and I mean the whole shower being hot, not just three minutes and then having to hurry to prevent hypothermia."

"Well Lois I'm ready to get out but there's this problem I have..You're here. Just walk away and I'll be out in a minute."

"Look farmboy, I really don't know why you decided to become modest after I first met you because whatever that was, It definitely wouldn't qualify."

"You just won't drop that will you? Anyways, would you atleast hand me a towel?"

"Here Flannel Man", she said handing him the towel, "I'm surprised this isn't plaid too."

"Ya know what Lois? If you would just get up earlier, you could shower before me, and then we wouldn't have this argument every morning."

"That's really alright Smallville. If I took a shower first, how would I know if you're okay every morning? And this way I know that you get atleast one insult every morning because it seems like everyone else in this town won't possibly offend Clark Kent. Now if you don't mind, I came in here to take a shower."

"Oh, right", he muttered as he left the bathroom.

Getting dressed, Clark's mind once again to what Lana had said. Lois and I can't even share a bathroom without arguing.Not in a million years couldwe ever stand to be on a date alone with each other. Even having a real, serious conversation was beyond skeptical.

**Reviews are my friends!**


	2. Well, Maybe Lana was Right

**A/N:** Really sorry it took me forever to update. I know you don't want to hear my excuses, but I really do have some! I'll be quicker next time, but currently have no idea where the story is going. I'm not one of those people who plan ahead. **PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer:** forgot about this last time but duh why would I be writing **FAN**fiction?

The parenthesis are indicating thoughts and the person that said something is the one thinking it.

**NEVER SAY NEVER**

"Smallville, would you please stop drooling? I mean we left the Talon over an hour ago. If I had known you would be totally useless and boring after my coffee break, we could have gone somewhere else"  
"Lois", he said, wiping off his mouth, "I am not drooling" (atleast not over Lana) "and obviously being totally useless and boring hasn't stopped you from staying around me"  
"Well, I couldn't just leave you wandering around, especially since we came in your truck. I'm not that mean, Clarkie"  
"It's not like I couldn't have gotten home. Let's go"  
"Let me drive I don't think you should be behind the wheel with Lana around"  
"Lois, did you ever consider that I might not like Lana anymore"  
"Yeah right" (i wish...wait where did that come from?)

Clark was getting tired of Lois always making fun of him for liking Lana since he really had moved on. Things with Lana were always complicated and frustrating because of their past together, but with Lois things were different. (wait back up he knew he had gotten over Lana, but since when did he like Lois?)

Trying to figure out when this Lois thing started, he figured it was probably even before Lana had said anything about them being together. She just made him think about Lois more. Lana thought they would be a couple, and not just a couple, a good couple, one of the best couples. Only in his dreams, and even then he was getting ahead of himself. Lois couldn't stand him, that much he already knew.

Lois was going crazy wishing Clark was being honest about not liking Lana, but she counldn't help it. She had fallen for the farmboy. God, why had she spent the previous months insulting and making fun of him?...because she liked him. This was getting complicated! But their bickering was just their way of flirting. Atleast she hoped so because if she suddenly started being all nice to him he would think someone was dying.

What could she do? If she just flat out told him she liked him or asked him out he would laugh at her. Then again she had seen him with other girls. He was shy and not at all foward. How were they ever going to get together? Even if he did like her. Why couldn't they go back to the times when they meant everything they said about not being able to stand each other? Life would be so much easier.

"Hey Clarkie, whats up"  
"Enjoying the peace and quiet of the loft"  
"Oh, then I'll leave." She responded, turning around.  
"No, that's fine stay"  
"Really?" she said a moment to fast. "because this is a one time offer. Never again will I offer to leave you alone"  
"No Lois stay, I'd rather have you here"  
"So, wow, Smallville, you're going to be amazed, but I don't have anything to say"  
"What"  
"It's just that I don't want to be mean to you because you actually want me here, or atleast didn't want me to go and now I don't know what to do"  
"Lois, you can do whatever you want"  
"I love you"  
"What?" (did she just say what i think she said)  
"Nothing, I was just seeing what you're reaction would be." (he's smiling, maybe there's hope after all)  
"Oh", he kissed her, "what was your reaction to that"  
"This." She kissed him back.  
"I guess Lana can be right every once and awhile." He thought out loud.  
"What?" Lois asked, confused.  
"Just remind me to thank her, okay?"


End file.
